prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 5, 2012 Smackdown results
The October 5, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on October 2, 2012 at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Summary On SmackDown, WWE Champion CM Punk looked to bankrupt Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler, while World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus and his No. 1 contender, Big Show, caused “World” class problems for one other and the WWE Tag Team Championship No. 1 Contenders’ Tournament went ‘Prime Time.’ Big Show opened SmackDown, talking about World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus’ recent humor at his expense, just weeks before their upcoming World Title clash at WWE Hell in a Cell. The giant pointed out when it comes to his opponents, the best plans come up short against his merciless WMD. He then produced a video to prove just that, highlighting the unfortunate group of victims that had suffered the earth-shattering force of his signature knockout blow. The Great White then emerged, stating that, although he was joking around on Monday Night Raw, he considered the upcoming battle against The World's Largest Athlete the “biggest fight of his life.” He then extended his hand to say may the best man win. However, the angry Big Show refused to shake, choosing instead to exit the ring. But, after The Celtic Warrior proceeded to show footage of Big Show’ losing the World Title to Daniel Bryan in 45 seconds last year at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs and then Bryan falling to Sheamus in 18 seconds at WrestleMania XXVIII, the giant returned to the ring to offer his hand after all. This time it was the World Heavyweight Champion that refused the gesture, stepping out of the ring with a huge smile on his face. While Sheamus continued to “poke the bear,” the question remains whether his jokes will ultimately end with a WMD punch line at WWE Hell in a Cell. In the final first round match of the whirlwind tournament to determine who will challenge Team Hell No for the WWE Tag Team Titles at Hell in a Cell, Titus O’Neil & Darren Young overcame the former WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth. In the height of the fast-paced matchup, it looked as if Kofi was ready to hit Trouble in Paradise to finish off Young. But, when O’Neal tripped up an attacking Kingston from outside the ring, “Mr. No Days Off” seized the opportunity, hitting the gutbuster to get the huge pinfall and advance his team to the semifinals. Like them or hate them, The Prime Time Players continued to exhibit exceptional tag team ability, making them a dangerous threat to their next round opponents, Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara, as well as the other two remaining teams in the tournament and WWE Tag Team Champions Hell No. After confronting WWE Champion CM Punk on two separate occasions during recent episodes of Monday Night Raw, Ryback — this week's most talked about Superstar on social media — set his excruciating focus on Primo. And after stopping a retreat by his outmatched opponent outside the ring — taking down his tag team partner, Epico, in painful and decisive fashion — the ultra-intense Superstar hurled Primo back into the ring and triumphed over him with the dreaded Shell Shocked. What is left to say, but “feed him more!” With the ongoing controversy over who attacked Kaitlyn at Night of Champions continuing to rock the Divas division, one particular battling beauty that the SmackDown announce team referred to as an “instigator,” Alicia Fox, took on the Diva that lost the butterfly-emblazoned title following the pay-per-view incident, Layla. While it was being discussed during the match that SmackDown General Manager Booker T's Assistant, Divas Champion Eve, is making the investigation of the attack the top priority of the Divas division, Layla overcame A-Fox with a fierce roundhouse kick. After the match, Layla set a strong message to the WWE Universe and the current titleholder that “The way Eve won the Divas Championship is going to make it so much better when she loses the Divas Championship.” Pointing out that he has crushed every opponent he's faced since returning to his roots and returning to WWE with a reckoning, Wade Barrett revealed that carrying out the Barrett Barrage in such dominating fashion, quite simply, amuses him. In the one-sided exhibition of brutality that followed, the English grappler continued to send a vicious message to everyone that he is, indeed, back in full force, hitting the devastating Souvenir elbow for the crippling victory. In a furious Champion vs. Champion Match, resulting from a tumultuous “Miz TV” one week ago, (WATCH) The Great White took on Intercontinental Champion The Miz. While The Awesome One was thirsty for vengeance over his show being ruined for the second time in as many weeks, World Heavyweight Champion was just as hungry after losing a rare match to WWE Champion CM Punk Wednesday on the series premiere of “WWE Main Event.” But, in the end, just as The Celtic Warrior looked poised to hit the Brogue Kick on his outspoken foe, Big Show suddenly emerged, knocking out Miz with the WMD and consequently handing his WWE Hell in a Cell opponent his second defeat this week — via disqualification. Requesting time to speak to the WWE Universe, David Otunga addressed last week's attack by Alberto Del Rio on Randy Orton after SmackDown went off the air. (WATCH) The post-show assault had served as a follow-up to an earlier attack by The Mexican Aristocrat that same night, resulting in his helping to cost Orton his chance to become No. 1 contender to the World Title at WWE Hell in a Cell. Otunga thanked Del Rio for his actions, before being interrupted by The Viper's music. However, instead of Orton, it turned out to be Del Rio himself, mocking and humiliating the absent Apex Predator with his best Viper impression. As the Mexican Superstar gloated that he was “the new Apex Predator of the WWE,” GM Booker T emerged. He ruled that since Orton was not there, Del Rio & Otunga's schedule was freed up enough to face WWE Tag Team Champion, Team Hell No! In the heated tag team match that followed, Kane hit the Chokeslam on Otunga. But, before he could go for the pin, Bryan tagged himself in, delivering a headbutt off the top rope to pick up the win — an action that once again allowed the submission specialist to steal the glory away from his dangerous tag team partner. As the smoke cleared, Team Hell No was left screaming at each other, “I am the Tag Team Champions.” The No. 1 contender to the World Heavyweight Title at WWE Hell in a Cell, Big Show, looked to outsize Tensai in an explosive SmackDown showdown. However, just at The World Largest Athlete was about to deliver the WMD to finish off his massive opponent, World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus opted to settle the score from earlier in the night. Emerging just in the nick of time, The Great White intercepted Show's prey with the Brogue Kick and, as a result, cost his gigantic adversary the match by disqualification. While many would see the interference as a simple case of an eye for an eye, the furious Big Show will no doubt be looking to hit the WMD between Sheamus’ eyes now more than ever at WWE Hell in a Cell. After CM Punk came to SmackDown to confront Mr. Money in the Bank, Dolph Ziggler, over leaving him “high and dry” on Monday's Raw (WATCH), GM Booker T opted to put the two Superstars into a match against each other in the SmackDown main event. In the height of the phenomenal, back-and-forth contest between two absolute masters of the ring, The Showoff caught the WWE Champion on the top rope, hurling him down to the canvas with an explosive bodyslam. When Ziggler tried to follow-up by charging Punk in the opposite corner, however, The Second City Saint had enough presence of mind to move. Ziggler slammed into the turnbuckle, allowing the WWE Champion to execute the Go to Sleep for the SmackDown victory. Moments after the bell, CM Punk climbed on top of the announce table to toy with the WWE Universe. He sarcastically explained that because he needed to face John Cena at WWE Hell in a Cell to get the respect he deserved, he would not compete against him at the upcoming pay-per-view. Results ; ; *The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth in a WWE Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tournament First Round Match (4:17) *Ryback defeats Primo (w/ Primo & Rosa Mendes) (2:51) *Layla defeated Alicia Fox (3:45) *Wade Barrett defeated Brandon Groom (1:39) *The Miz defeated Sheamus by DQ (7:26) *Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) defeated Alberto Del Rio & David Otunga (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) (4:52) *Tensai defeated The Big Show by DQ (2:10) *CM Punk (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) (9:56) Brackets ;For finished brackets Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sheamus and Big Show looked to exchange “pleasantries" Smackdown 10.5.12.1.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.2.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.3.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.4.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.5.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.6.jpg The Prime Time Players v Kofi Kingston & R-Truth Smackdown 10.5.12.7.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.8.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.9.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.10.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.11.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.12.jpg Ryback v Primo Smackdown 10.5.12.13.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.14.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.15.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.16.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.17.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.18.jpg Layla v Alicia Fox Smackdown 10.5.12.19.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.20.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.21.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.22.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.23.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.24.jpg Wade Barrett v Brandon Groom Smackdown 10.5.12.25.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.26.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.27.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.28.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.29.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.30.jpg The Miz v Sheamus Smackdown 10.5.12.31.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.32.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.33.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.34.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.35.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.36.jpg Team Hell No v Alberto Del Rio & David Otunga Smackdown 10.5.12.37.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.38.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.39.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.40.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.41.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.42.jpg Tensai v The Big Show Smackdown 10.5.12.43.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.44.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.45.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.46.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.47.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.48.jpg CM Punk vDolph Ziggler Smackdown 10.5.12.49.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.50.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.51.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.52.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.53.jpg Smackdown 10.5.12.54.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #685 at CAGEMATCH.net * #685 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events